One Last Look Into Your Eye
by midnight-flyer
Summary: Post 5th book...Max and the flock lose their memories and are separated and four months later Fang moves to the town Max is living at and now their going to the same school. Will they remember each other and save the world and does Fang remember Max? FAX?
1. Prolog

**YAY new story I hope you like it and I know this is short but it's the prolog.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of the flock (tear, tear) but I do own the idea's in my story and new characters (who will come in later). **

**Hope you like it!!**

**Prolog**

Fangs POV

"Bite me." I hissed at the white coat as he filled the needle with a pink liquid.

Next to me Max jerked at the bonds that held her hands and feet.

"See this you stupid mutant's." The white coat said flicking the side of the needle tiny drops squirted out, "This will make all you precious memories disappear." He said laughing.

"This is a first. What's next your going to hypnotize us and make us dance in tutu's well guess what neither will happen you dip woad." Max yelled venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh but it will Maximum you and your 'flock' are getting in our way." Get this the guy used air quotes. A grown man in his late 30's using air quotes, that's just screaming gay!

"Say good bye birdies it's the last chance you'll _ever _get."

I looked over at Max her eyes met mine for a moment not knowing what will happened next and I felt a stabbing pain in my arm and I fell unconscious looking in to Max's eyes not wanting to leave.

**Sad. R&R no flames people If you don't like it that's your opinion I don't want to be told if I messed the character up or their OOC, or you don't like my stile of writing…… Constructive criticism is welcome though nothing mean please.**


	2. Chapt1: Eight giddy girls

**Holy cheese puffs I'm not dead!!:D I feel so bad for not posting in forever I had no ideas what so ever tell like just now! I know its short again but i thought you guys might like a chapter I'll work on my story in three days swear ill have a lot of time to sit and do nothing after my surgery. Yes, surgery i'm going to get the surgery done tomorrow morning and i HATE needles.... i said that already in Adding to the Flock, but its true so once i get that over with I'll write and post the next chapter. Once agian im_ soooo_ sorry i havent updated and I'm not dead yay! But i might be after this surgery so wish me luck! Here you go!!**

**Disclaimer: You know how they say wish for something hard enough and you'll get it.....Well guess what? Who ever said that lied cause if it were true i would have wings and the flock would be in my house right now. -.- I don't own the flock or anything you recognized. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Eight giddy gils and somethings wrong with Max****  
**

**Max POV 4 months later**

I set next to Brook Ann and Cameron listening to the talk wildly about who knows what and continued to spin the bottle cap.

"Max! Are you even listening to us?" One of them yelled. I wasn't sure which one I wasn't really paying attention.

"Nope…."

"Well listen now!" Brook Ann took a deep breath. "Claire told me that Ali told her that Macy over heard Cayce saying she heard that Blake was taking Maddie to the dance!" By the end Brook was breathless yet she still manage to squeal her head off.

"What?" I didn't catch a thing as usual.

"Fine…..Claire told me that Ali-" I smacked a hand over her mouth.

"I _don't_ need to hear that again I already have a head ache I don't need my ears bleeding as well." I growled at her.

"Okay!" She said still all perky. I gowned softly and Addison gave me a sympathetic look, as she took another bite of her lunch. The bell sounded softly. _Thank god!_ I screamed in my head.

I had been here for almost four months and I had made three close friends, and all the others acted like they were. I was a little popular… okay I was one of the most popular girls in the school, because I was a cheerleader. All the guys liked my curly blond hair and brown eyes, and girls wanted to be my friend and be popular, and I hate it.

I knew practically everyone and yet I always feel like something is missing, but I had know clue what. Brook Ann, Cameron, and Addison were my best friends. And Madison Claver was my enemy, obviously bleached blond hair and green eyes. Since I got here she has tried to make my life a living hell and failed terribly, and, her now new boy friend Matt, the ego maniac who likes me are together, just what I need.

"Hey, Max what's up you seemed off at lunch?" Carmon walked up beside her short pixie cut hair pulled back slightly.

"I just got a lot on my mind, its nothing…"

"Alrighty, did you hear there's a new kid moving into town, into the Albert's house, its just a block away from our street."

I looked at her completely shocked. "How the heck do you this stuff they haven't even moved in I walked by their on my way to school, the sign was just took down."

"News travels fast I'm surprised you didn't hear."

"I'm always last to."

Kids started to file into the halls and towards class, and me and Cameron towards home economics, I'll just tell you now I _can't _cook not even a bowl of cereal.

"Max! Max!" Someone shouted from behind us. I groaned I, unfortunately, knew that voice to well, Matt. He ran towards me keeping pace with us completely ignoring Cameron.

"Soo…. Did you hear the news, I'm taking Maddie to the dance. Who's going to go with you?"

"I'm not going."

"No one asked you I see." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, he was one of the twenty or so guys who had asked me to the dance, actually he asked twice but still the same, and now he was acting like he never did. Typical.

"No and even if someone like you did ask me, which you did twice, I would just shove their invitation right up their smart ass."

"Thinking bout my ass now are we."

I groaned sexist pig.

***

Never let me near a kitchen I burn everything to the ground. Okay I didn't burn everything to the ground but I came close to, me and Cameron set off the fire alarm with our 'cake'. Our cake looked more like a deformed, burnt, marshmallow.

I heard Cameron laugh next to me. "We are so going to fail that class."

"Cam, why are you laughing if we fail that class we're off the squad."

Her eyes went wide. "No Brook would totally kill us." I nodded.

I heard loud annoying laughter come from down the hall and Maddie and her preppy poise following her every move.

"Move it." She muttered shoving her shoulder in to mine as she pasted me.

**Fangs POV**

I ran my hands threw my hair brushing it out of my eyes, it was getting to long but I didn't want to cut it. This was the third new school in the past 4 months my parents forcing to move each time my dad got transferred.

Someone taped my shoulder and I turned around a blond girl, obviously bleached, stood her green eyes staring at me. "I'm Maddie Claver, you must be Nicolas." She gave me a flirty smile and batted her eye lashes. Oh god.

"Nick."

"Well Nick if you need anything just come in get me." She giggled and turned flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked off.

I looked around me, school had already ended for the day, but almost half of the students were still here, they all looked similar except a blond girl. She was beautiful she had curly blond hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, and she was wearing a black and purple cheer leading out fit, like the girl Maddie, and talking to a Hispanic girl.

As I walked by them the Hispanic, like everyone since I had walked into the school, turned to look at me, she gave me a small smile and waved.

The blond looked at her friend then at me, she seemed familiar, I felt like I had known her my whole life but at the same time their was a block I didn't know where from or how I knew her I just did.

I stopped and stood before them, keeping my face unemotional. I wanted so bad to smile at the girl before me and try in figure out how I knew her, I hadn't remember much of anything since the car wreck that took my memory.

"Could you tell me were the front office is?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on the blond girl.

Her face lost all the color as she stared at me. "Ummm… its right threw those doors."

I nodded. "Thank you, and could you tell me why everyone is here?"

"Football game." She said shortly.

"Thank you." I whispered, flashing her a small, soft smile.

"Hi!" The Hispanic girl shrieked. "I'm Cameron and this is my best friend Maxine," The blond flinched at the name. "but everyone calls her Max."

"I'm Nick."

"Cam come on Maddie will have our heads along with brook lets go. Nice to meet you Nick." Max said grabbing hold of Cameron's arm and pulling her away.

I smiled to myself watching them retreat. I turned around and frowned, eight girls were staring at me giddy smiles on their faces.

_Shit._

**Max POV**

I groaned and continued cheering for our team as we scored. Why did I make a fool out of my fool of my self in front of him! This never happened to me before. I couldn't help, but stare at mysterious dark brown eyes, and how his hair fell perfectly over his eyes adding to how hot- Wait a second! Hot! WHAT! I can not be thinking things like that.

I groaned and mentally smacked the side of my head trying to get rid of the image of him in my head.

"Um. Max, are you alright?" Brook Ann asked next to me looking worried. Then I noticed I was actually hitting myself. Whops.

"Ya, just fine got a headache is all." _And just trying to rid my head of the most hottest guy I think I've ever seen, nothing new ya know. _I lowered my hand and gave a fake smile.

"Alright then." she whispered shaking her head.

Damn something is seriously wrong with me tonight.

* * *

**:) Tell me what you think, No flames, but ill take constructed criticism or if you have any questions feel free to ask them. If you have any ideas you think you wanna see in here just message me and if i like 'em I'll put them in i just can't put all of them in. soooooo-**

**See the button at the bottom with the words review? PUSH IT!!**

**Midnight-Flyer  
**


End file.
